Charms and Secrets: The Halloween Special
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: the girls from the story Charmed meet Rhima Panganiban from Strangest Things having a date with a game character with her. This story is not appeared in Strangest Things 2, this only a one shot...


**A/N: **Okay guys… This is my one shot fic. The girls from the story Charmed meet Rhima Panganiban in the Halloween party. Here is my second one shot story.

**Charms and Secrets: The Halloween Special**

In Bonifacio High Street, Rhima do the window shopping since she has a date with Jin in TGI Fridays at tonight's Halloween party. Then, she meets the three girls in their black outfits.

"So, you must be the girl like us." A girl said cheerfully to Rhima.

"Excuse me; I'm not like you people around here. Who the heck are you anyways?" Rhima said confusing in the three girls.

"The name's Vanilla Ligaya they called me Kikay… and this is Mika Reed."

"Kikay?! That's one of my friend's names? You sound like my friends."

"Oh hoh… Why is it because you don't want to admit that you have something?" Kikay said happily.

"How come you said that? There's some characters are still around…"

"Ano? Seryoso ka ba?" Mikki reacts.

"What do you think? Mga karakters nandyan pa kya may date pa ako no…" Rhima reacted.

"Aw… I wish King is here…? Boo hoo…" Kikay cried.

"Anyways… you people seem to wear costumes."

"It's a Halloween party because we're going to party all night. So you wanna come?" Mikki suggested.

"Hmm, maybe if I say no…" Rhima calmly replied. "If I go with you three, there's someone is waiting for me. I hate if he is worried about me."

"Oh well… just let her be. I guess she is not a party goers like us." Mikki said sadly.

"Well, we don't forcing you. Oh and we forgot your name, I guess…" Kikay said.

"My name is Rhima Panganiban. Please to meet you three ladies." Rhima introduces to the three as she goes off.

"Does she say that characters are here…? Great I want to see Hwoarang there."

"Well let's find her first…"

The charmed girls were trying to stalk on Rhima.

"Huh? Why are you three following me this time?" Rhima said sensing.

"Well you see… we need to know that someone you we're talking about." Kikay asked.

"Sorry girls, I really can't tell you right now. It's quite of a long story, though. So, you girls go party, all right." Rhima tells them to go party as she leaves them.

"Great! She was really caught us off like that." Mikki said.

"Duh? If what she says was true there's a character around. Let's go and find out." Kikay and the other three still follow Rhima.

At TGI Fridays, Jin was waiting for Rhima to arrive while looking at his silver watch. Then, Rhima arrives in time.

"Ah…Rhima, finally you came." Jin was happy seeing her in her casuals.

"Yeah… But there's someone trying to follow me or something."

"It's okay… I'm started to get hungry. Let's get some order." Jin said with a smile on his face to Rhima and both were enter in TGI Fridays as Kikay, Mikki and the other sees this.

"Oh my God… She was right; there is a character with her." Kikay said shocking when a Bad Romance song plays.

"Let's go party, Kikay. I hate if she sees us like this." Mikki said watching both Jin and Rhima were eating inside.

"Let's make this as a secret, okay." Soon afterwards, the three girls leave the couple as Jin saw this.

"Huh? Who are those three?"

"I can't tell you, these girls are trying to following me. They seem to get charmed or something."

"Oh well…"

After that, both Jin and Rhima were watching fireworks display.

"I think the girls were shocked because of me."

"Yeah… I guess this will be a special date for the two of us." Jin smiled.

"Really…"

"Yes, Rhima… I love to hang out with you this Halloween."

"I hope that we can get there some other time…"

"Yeah…" Afterwards both were still watching the fireworks as both of their hands were together hand in hand.

* * *

**Translations:**

Ano? Seryoso ka ba?- What? Are you serious?

Mga karakters nandyan pa kya may date pa ako no…- The characters are still here and I still have a date…

**I hope you people will read this...^^**


End file.
